


Always

by pyreios



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, also micah is gone, mostly them being cute, nobody dies in anything i write im living in denial, probably short chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyreios/pseuds/pyreios
Summary: "Be quiet, you fool. I volunteered to go." His voice is all infatuated affection, soft tones and lilting melodies. If his hand finds Arthur's own, then that is nobody's business but his own. If Arthur sits up straight and intertwines their fingers while his journal lay open in his lap and free hand draws the smoke of the fire, why. That is Nobody's business but his own.





	1. Chapter 1

"You're a hard man to track, Mr. Morgan." Charles climbs his way down Taima, sending her off towards Arthur's own horse. Arthur snorts, raises his head above the line of the campfire to smile.

"So we on a last-name basis now, Mister Smith?" Charles takes a seat next to Arthur, stares off at the smoke that billows from an orange glow to a dark grey amidst the sky. He laughs, light, a little teasing.

"Only when you've been gone from camp for so long." His shoulder falls into Arthur's own, careful contact that brings a little more to his words. Arthur takes his hat off and sets it beside him, leans bacl on the balms of his hands and watches the clouds roll by.

"Who sent you out here ta find me?" He hadn't meant to be out of camp for so long, hadn't meant to worry anyone, but there was so much too much keeping him from returning. Charles kicks a rock back into the flames with the toe of his boot, head lolling to the side just vaguely enough to almost be resting on Arthur's shoulder. Almost.

"I can't have come on my own volition?" Charles challenges, but ultimately dissolves into the truth. "Dutch and Hosea were missing you."

Arthur leans a bit closer to Charles' side, draws out his journal from his satchel. "And so they chose our prize tracker to come and get me? I'm flattered." 

"Be quiet, you fool. I volunteered to go." His voice is all infatuated affection, soft tones and lilting melodies. If his hand finds Arthur's own, then that is nobody's business but his own. If Arthur sits up straight and intertwines their fingers while his journal lay open in his lap and free hand draws the smoke of the fire, why. That is Nobody's business but his own. "Do you have much left to do before you return to camp?"

"Nah I'm just about done 'round here," Arthur replies, puts his hat back on and packs up his journal. Charles lifts himself off the ground, whistling for Taima to come near. Takes a minute to dust his pants off, crack the spaces in his neck.

He holds out his hand to Arthur, a silent offer, a silent pleading. "Ride with me?" Arthur takes his hand, pulls himself up with it.

"With you? Always."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little retelling of that mission to save trelawney while i was tryna get a gist of their characters

"You shoulda took the money. " Arthur stands, hand rubbing vaguely at his neck stained black and blue. Its not often that someone gets the jump on him, so easily hurts him. He was quite sure it could have ended there, unceremonious and altogether mundane for the death of a wanted man.

"I know," Charles' hand lingers on Arthur's shoulder for a minute, possibly the upturn of a smile. Full of affection, nonethless. "I am a fool." Teasing. Always a gift given when it comes from him.

"Shit," His breath is hard to catch, sweet air that evades him, hurts going down. "Thank you." Charles pulls his knife from the dead mans throat, reholstering it on the little pack tied to his belt.

"Of course. You okay?" He watches Arthur kick the dead man, watches as his glare is directed towards a dead corpse. A solemn sight. Charles' eyes soften when Arthur catches his eye. 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Theres no more room for conversation once the gunshots start up again.

**Author's Note:**

> These are all probably gonna be small but i recently finished the game and have big feelings abt thesr two ;-; uh fics r very fix it ending all comfort no hurt because im sad over the way rdr2 went! everyone is alive. except micah hes gone and good riddence  
> anyways no beta readers we post on our phones like dummies


End file.
